The Prank War
by The Black Lady Split
Summary: When two Trainers with Different Ideals come together in one roof, funny and naughty things happen.
1. Chapter 1

In a rather average home, we find a young man and a young woman currently going about their day as usual. They weren't related nor were they to be married-just simple roommates. Although, today was to be special as the woman was quietly talking to her Bannette in private...  
"Ok, So Ban, I had a Idea of a 'Prank War' catch my drift?"  
The girls Name was Tera, and she, unlike most Trainers thought Pokemon deserve 'Rewards' for service. The Banette nodded, zipping around a bit. 'What're you planning?' asked Ban. "Oh just a bit of fun~ The kind we could all appreciat." Tera had 6 Pokemon. Ban, the Bannette. Lilly the Chickirata, Victor the Serperior, John the Blastoise, Sin the Gengar, And Sarah the Braxien. 'Oh, okay! Who're we throwing pies at?' "Not that silly" she giggled "I mean bedroom fun!" Tera wondered where her roomate was as she planed this Surprise for him and his Pokemon. 'Oh...Sorry, I've been having a pie war with Sin...' said the plush with a smirk. "That explains his need for cream..." Guffaws 'Yeah, there have been some..."special" pies thrown at me from him... So, let's say we go prank Mason!' "If only I had a taste~ Well time to go tease him!"

Meanwhile, Mason was in his room, reading a book. Unlike Tera, he only had four Pokémon: Juv the Krookodile, Snake the Greninja, Jackie the Sceptile and Raven the Magmortar.

Go Get him Ban! And I'll record it!" She held up her Old Dex, which she turned into a phone and Camera with a few Apps. Ban then floated to his 'Right floated towards Mason's room, finding him alone for now...Good.

'Hey Mason~...'

"Yeah Ban?"  
'Oh, nothing. Just acknowledging your presence...'  
Mason shrugged and went back to his book before...he suddenly felt cold all over.  
"Huh?"  
He looked around but...Ban was gone. His arm started to move on its own... Uh-oh."B-ban! Come on! Joke's over, right...? R-right!"

He started to look around for the ghost, not realizing that he was next to Tera.

'Should I possess him for some "real" fun? His shouting hurts my poor, little ears.'  
"B-ban...?"

"Oh Please, It would be Great!"

"Ban...? Hello...? T-this isn't funny!"

Tera bit into the top of her shirt, hoping to muffle her laughing "Can't wait till this gets going~"

He giggled before disappearing from sight. A few moments later, Mason went rigid before his eyes took on a purple hue. The room got warm and he began to strip.

"Ah I love Ghost types!"

'You and me both~.'

Soon, Ban had stripped Mason's body of clothes, hands already rubbing at his crotch to get it hard.

"Now only for the best part."

He moaned, a bit overdramatic with it- as his cock reached full-mast in only seconds. He teased the tip for some pre-cum, got some in the process, and began to rub it all over his soldier.

Tera new Mason Had a bit of a Kink for Ghost, among other things. Hence why he had been so nervous. Ban felt no resistance as he continued to molest Mason's body with his own hands, rubbing his chest while keeping a hand pumping around his cock.  
'This is so much fun!'  
Tera Began to Rub herself due to the actions of her controlled roommate.  
"U-uh...Oooohhhh~..." His ministrations grew rather brisk, meaning he was getting close.  
'T-tera...? Want some...h-help there...?'

The pleasure was affecting Ban by the sounds of his voice.

"With pleasure my dear ghost~" Tera quickly walked over and slammed my cunt on his dick.

"AHHH~!" Mason almost came right there, but Ban held it for Tera. He panted, laying his hands on her breasts before he tweaked the nipples.

"Oh Ban~!" Tera clenched trying to increase Bans Pleasure.

'A-ahh~...Tera~...! You...S-so tight~...'

Mason began thrusting into Tera, still at the brink of climax yet not pushing over the edge just wait.

"I-I know! And I...L-l-l-love it!"

'MMMPH~!'

He kissed along her neck, nibbling the skin before moving to her small breasts.

To add more to her pleasure, he began to moan onto your breasts, vibrating them like a motorboat before he tried to basically milk you. Even with her almost flat chest, it was overwhelming!

Not wanting to leave Tera unattended, he left his free hand to occasionally brush your clit.

I moaned like crazy, Cuming over and over.

When she hit her climax for a fourth time, Mason couldn't be held back anymore. He held you as close to him as possible, thrusting in balls-deep and staying there as he shot his pent-up load into Tera pussy.

'Y-yeah...They lead to..f-fun like this...'

Ban, and the rest of their Pokémon knew of Tera's schoolgirl crush on Mason, but kept it a secret from him on her behalf until she was ready to confess.  
"I'm g-g-g-going to...head to my room to clean." She got up and carefully made her way to her room clenching as to not lose the feeling of cum in her. her way to her team. Ban made sure to wait on Tera's room door to close before coming out of Mason. Before the human could catch sight of him, he went through the walls to get to Tera's room.

One day, Tera was going to tell him ,but not yet.

And until then, her Pokémon's insistence will plague her.


	2. Chapter 2:Masons Revenge

Once Mason took a long shower to rid himself of the mess, smell and shame, he came out the shower looking beyond pissed.

"Juv...? I require your assistance..."  
Tera had finally fallen asleep after her cleaning.

In Mason's room, he and his Krookodile were plotting how to get Tera back-the same theme would be best.  
Meanwhile Ban was Causally floating around the House/Apartment, until he stumbled upon Masons Room. 'Um...no grudges right?'

"...Juv, use Crunch on Ban." was his response to that question 'Fuck. Me.' Was the last words before he was bitten and fainted.

"Now that that's taken care of..."  
Mason whispered the rest of his plot to Juv, who snickered evilly before going to Tera's room.

Tera slept naked as she had taken a shower before her rest. This made things easier for Juv.  
'Mmmm~...'  
He started to rub at his genital slit, getting his member ready for the "prank".  
Tera mumbled in her sleep about Mason, unknowing of her "surprise".

Juv was well-hung for his species, almost a foot-10 1/2" to be exact with measurements. As he masturbated to the sight of her naked body, his member looked ready, especially with the pre-cum he was oozing onto the floor. He stalked towards her form, licking his muzzle. Tera Rolled over onto her chest exposing her Ass. Now that was the switch for him, as he simply stepped onto the bed, aiming for the right spot.  
She yawned slightly awake from her nap. That was all the freedom she had before her face was shoved into the bedsheets, cheek planted as Juv began pushing the tip of his member against her rosebud. She opened her eyes in shock, knowing what was gonna happen. Only a snicker and a snort was hear from her "rapist" before a wide pressure began traveling up her ass.  
Shit. she wasn't ready for this, even from smaller dicks! This was going to be painful. She was having trouble holding in her screams. The one time she left her belt in the bathroom.  
Juv, hearing it, kinda got turned further by it. Maybe it was his Dark typing causing his arousal to her pain, or maybe he was a natural-born sadist. Either way, he was to the hilt inside of Tera, finally stopping so he didn't cum right away-that would ruin the plan. She clenched like crazy hoping to get him to finish. 'Hnnngh...D-don't..even try it...' He had a feeling she'd try to get him as spent as possible, but he would have none of that. bearing his weight down on her, he pushed out slowly-almost as slow as he pushed in-before he slammed it all back inside of her. She stopped as she preferred not to get bitten. That woulda been his last choice, but seeing that she was complying made him deactivate his Crunch. Juv didn't let up, however, as he plowed her ass fast, scaly hips slamming against her normal, fleshy ones. She was being to get sore with the almost 11inch member and his scales rubbing her cheeks. But, just to make this a prank, he remembered, "Make sure to get her interested..." With that, to the best his arm could go, he extended a hand to her unattended pussy and began rubbing the outside sensually. She knew at that point she was sure it was Karma or Revenge. He made sure to have his thumb press against her swelling clit occasionally as he began to push his fingers inside, being careful with his sharp claws.  
This meant war.  
Quite soon, he felt the familiar throbs of an orgasm and came without any warning. His jizz splattered her insides, and were copious enough to drip out of her ass and trail down her thighs and such.

'One for one...' he said to her, getting up and leaving without another word.

She felt her stomach swell a bit. Enough for her to feel it, but not noitceable to see. Out in the hallway, Mason made sure that he caught everything that just happened before hitting the "Stop" button on his camera.

"Good job Juv. That'll teach her to abuse my kinks."

'Fine...Least I got to fuck something for once...' Juv went back to his den, cock going flaccid and retreating into his slit for now...  
She entered her Bathroom and took a shower once more, still filling full. Vines were going to be used as well as TWO 12 inch Dicks.


End file.
